


EXO's Cinderella

by hey_itsrachel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_itsrachel/pseuds/hey_itsrachel
Summary: A girl stumbles into the complicated EXO clan and becomes a servant there. Her masters are unpredictable, but very handsome. How is she going to survive there?





	

I was walking on the streets to find the right birthday present for my best friend, Ra Mi. She mentioned that she wants a dress from my step-mother's boutique, but surely my step-sister, Ji Hye, wouldn't let me buy it, nevertheless take it. I stood outside the boutique, wondering when can I own a dress myself.  
Suddenly, a handsome young man approached me. Oh my god. He was gorgeus. He had soft black waves, a tall and lean body and he was wearing branded clothes. "You...like this dress?" he asked me in his deep voice while pointing to a long pink dress. "Yeah," I answered while nodding my head. He looked me in the eyes and said, "what if I could buy it for you?" I was startled by his question. He wants to buy the dress...for...me? I looked at him blankly and he laughed. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Seul-ha," I replied, "what's yours?"  
"Chanyeol," he said while smiling. "You're really pretty."  
I blushed after listening to his statement. He winked at me and said "You'll get it soon enough," and he left. I'll get what soon enough? Is he talking about the dress? I shook my head and looked at my watch. No! It's already 7 p.m. Ra Mi is going to scold me for being late again. Ugh. I started to jog slowly towards her house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to all EXO-Ls for Christmas. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I am open to critics :)


End file.
